


Steward’s Stomach

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [93]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Sometimes Baileywick is woken up for the oddest things.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 4





	Steward’s Stomach

It was the sensation of the tips of someone’s fingers brushing over his skin that drew him from his slumber. He woke slowly, shifting as he made a faint noise, placing the palm of his hand over his eyes for a moment. He grimaced to himself and made some kind of noise even he could not identify before lowering his hand, finally opening his eyes to look over at Cedric. “What are you doing?” he murmured.

The sorcerer shrugged, running his fingers over his stomach again. He lay on his side, his head propped up against the palm of one hand. He was touching Baileywick’s bare stomach with his free hand. “Just admiring you,” he said. He laughed when Baileywick rolled his eyes. “Don’t be like that!”

“You can be so odd at times,” the steward said as he turned onto his side, offering Cedric his back. He hummed in approval as the sorcerer ran his fingers down his spine. “See? Now this is much better,” he hummed, closing his eyes again.

“You have such an odd body shape.”

“Says the magical noodle with the swan beak.”

“Hey!”

“I am being honest.”

Cedric pouted but moved closer, pressing against Baileywick’s back. “You can be so mean to me,” he said.

“Only because you can handle it,” he said. Cedric hugged him around his middle, pressing his palms against his stomach. “You’re obsessed.”

“I never thought I would see actual muscle here,” he said with a shrug.

“It’s barely muscle, Cedric.”

“I can see some of their shape!” Cedric argued. “There’s this faint looking box thing…”

“Those are called abs, dear.”

“I don’t have that! My stomach is just...soft.”

“Cedric, not everyone is a formless noodle like you. Just because my stomach is flat doesn't make it exactly muscular. My body is just a peasant’s body that’s softened with age.”

Cedric nuzzled the side of his neck with a wicked smile. “But I bet it was more defined when you were younger, hm?”

Baileywick smirked. “Absolutely,” he said.


End file.
